A variety of user authentication mechanisms are available today. One of the most frequently used authentication mechanism requires a user to remember a secret combination of text and/or numeric characters, commonly known as “password”. Another authentication mechanism requires a user to input an illustration or “doodle” on a display associated with a computing device for user verification. Biometric authentication has also become popular these days. Biometrics, which typically refers to the identification of humans by their characteristics or traits, is used for recognition and access control. Some well known human characteristics used in biometric authentication include fingerprints, face recognition, DNA, iris recognition, and odor.